Happy New Year, Pippi!
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: A parody of Happy New Year, Pooh! Book. "Based on the Pippi Longstocking by Astrid Lindgren"


"December thirty-first," said Pippi. "Time to turn the page of my calendar." Pippi lifted the December page. "Hmmm." He scratched behind his ear. "No more pages.""No more months?!" cried Applejack. "That's t-terrible!"

"Oh, Pippi's calendar is just broken," said Pinkie Pie. "Let's go look at mine. Pinkie Pies' calendars are never broken."

Pinkie Pie bounced into his house and flipped up the December page. He gasped. "No more months! It's true. What are we going to do?"

"We could make a poem to say good-bye to the months," said Pippi.

"It's too sad," said Applejack. "I can't think of anything to say."

"You can't think a poem, really," said Pippi. "It just has to come to you." He sat down and looked at his paws.

At last he looked up and said: "Good-bye, January, with snow and frost."

"Oh, d-dear," said Applejack, "our whole year is lost!"

"That's good," said Pippi. "It rhymes very nicely."

Pippi continued, "No more February valentine sweets. Good-bye, March, with winds and sleets."

"Sleets?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Well, you try," said Pippi.

"Pinkie Pies don't do poetry," said Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie Pies can do Pinkie Pie poetry," said Pippi.

So Pinkie Pie began, "Ahem. I'll miss April's drippy rains, and May-sy's crazy daisy chains."

"Did I rhyme it enough?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Yes," said Pippi, "you rhymed enough."

"This is fun," said Pinkie Pie.

"I'm feeling sadder and sadder," said Applejack. He wiped a tear from his cheek.

"You try," said Pippi. "There's A nothing like a bit of poetry to make you feel better."

"I'll miss June," sniffed Applejack, "when the Wood was green, and, sniff, all the Julys that might have been."

"Been what?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Well . . . warm and picnicky," said Applejack.

"Mmmm," smiled Pinkie Pie.

They sat quietly for a while. Then Pippi brightened.

"I think the rest of the poem has come to me," he said. "Good-bye, August, hot and lazy. Farewell, September, cool and hazy. October's colors we'll always remember, And the pumpkin pies of chill November. To December, farewell, we'll miss your cheer— Our favorite month of all the year!"

"We don't have to say good-bye to December," said Pinkie Pie. "We're stuck here forever."

"Oh, yes," said Pippi. "I forgot."

"F-forever," sighed Applejack.

Toot, toot! Ring a ling ling! Bangety bang!

Applejack, Pippi, and Pinkie Pie heard these strange sounds coming from Twilight's house.

"Maybe Twilight's in trouble!" cried Pinkie Pie. "Let's go!"

Twilight's house was filled with balloons and colorful streamers.

Toot, toot! Rainbow Dash was trumpeting on a little horn.

Ring a ling ling! Twilight was ringing a bell.

Bangety bang! Rarity was drumming on a pot with a wooden spoon while Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo looked on cheerfully.

"I wonder why they're so happy," whispered Pippi.

"They haven't heard the sad news," whispered Applejack.

"Well, it's our bounding duty to tell them," said Pinkie Pie. He bounced over to Twilight's calendar and lifted the December page. "I'm sorry to spoil the festivities," he said, "but we seem to have a big problem."

"There will be no more months in the Canterlot City," said Pippi.

Applejack wiped another tear.

"Well, I suppose it's to be expected," said Rainbow Dash. "Gaiety, song and dance—it doesn't work for everyone, you know."

"Don't worry, Rainbow Dash," said Rarity, "of course there will be more months."

"There will?" asked Pippi.

Rarity handed Pippi a pot. "Come on! Help us ring in the New Year!" he cried.

"New Year?" asked Pippi. "You mean we have a whole new year ahead of us?"

"Yes," said Rarity.

"With a new January and a new February?" asked Pippi. "And a whole new March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November, and December?" cried Pinkie Pie. "Yes," said Rarity. "And look, I've got new calendars for each one of us."

"Wow," said Pippi, "they're beautiful!" "They're fantabulous!" cried Pinkie Pie. "This is so great—we should have a party to celebrate!"

That's exactly what we're doing," said Twilight.

He gave Pinkie Pie a horn. "There now—no more moping around! We've got to welcome in the New Year with a HAPPY NOISE!"

Applejack smiled quietly. He thought about the picnics and pumpkin pies he'd be sharing with his friends in the New Year. "It's a very friendly thing to say goodbye to the old year and welcome in the new one with your friends," he said.

"Yes," said Pippi, giving Applejack a little hug. "That's just the way it should be."


End file.
